My game
by Barbmad
Summary: Elena is taking her revenge out on Damon for hurting her feelings. She ends up trapping them in a very complicated situation. Rated M for a reason ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey there!

A little Delena one-shot here! Unfortunately I have yet to find a Beta! I hope to have somebody by my side soon ;)

**Rating:** M+

I own nothing except my own creativity ;)

**Summary:** Elena (dating Stefan at this point) has managed to lock Damon in the basement of the boarding house. She is intent on teaching him a lesson. Only she gets caught up in the moment and things turn out a 'little' different then she expected them to.

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Damon was pissed. He was more than pissed actually. He was about ready to kill_ and_ eat most of mystic fall's residents pissed. A low growl rolled off his lips. Pacing around the small room he tried to asses why he found himself in this position in the first place. Suddenly, as if struck by lightning he stilled, frozen to the spot. Of course! There could only be _one_ explanation. His eyes darkened considerably at the thought.

_'Elena'_

His face vamped out and in a flash and he blurred across the room, crashing his body with full force against the cold metal door. Ignoring the heavy crack produced as a few of his ribs gave away under the force of the weight.

"ELENA!" He roared so laud it made the sound echoed through the entire boarding house. "ELENA WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Damon growled frustrated before he let his vice grip on the small bars loosen. Angry he returned to pacing around the room like a caged animal. His eyes alight with a murderers shine.

_'She was going to pay for this'_ He thought as he started plotting what his revenge would be. _'I'll stake her in the chest. Then I'll feed her my blood so I can stake her again. Maybe I'll get creative after that…' _he thought as a sly smile appeared in the corner of his mouth. '_…And stake her again'._

Reluctantly giving up on pacing around the room he rolled his shoulder backwards allowing the bones to pop back into their rightful place. Looking around the cell he realized that somebody had actually cleaned the cellar of the boarding house. The usual cobwebs where no longer woven in every corner, no dust was visible on the surfaces of the dark stones. Even the metal bed in the corner looked like it had fresh new sheets on it.

He stared slightly stunned at the bed. His eyes slid almost closed as his vision zoomed in on the sheets. _'HIS sheets, his hand-woven, hand sown, bought in a remote small Japanese mountain town silk sheets!' _His eyes opened and he blurred towards the bed quickly checking the delicate fabric for possible damage.

_'This meant war.'_

Just as his mind was starting to form creative new ways of inflicting damaging to the little human who was in his mind fully responsible for all of this, he heard it. It was very faint and it was only because of his enhanced vampire hearing that he heard it.

A soft chuckle.

And not just any chuckle… Elena's.

_'She was dead, oh so dead' _

Soft footsteps made their way towards the basement. He heard every single movement and grinned slightly as he felt her hesitate just outside the entrance of the basement. An idea flickered in his mind and quickly he tore his shirt off, tussled his hair and blurred to lie on the bed. One arm casually draped over his nude chest, one arm tugged under his head. He let his eyes fall close and called back a vivid memory of a night not too long ago. A nameless brunette appeared in his mind and together with her came all the memories of the wonderful things she had done to certain parts of his body. As he opened his eyes the blue orbs where darkened with lust, desire seemed to be dripping of his body filling the room.

He heard Elena shuffle around outside the door and turned his hungry gaze on the small window nestled in the middle of the heavy door. For a split second he wondered what she was doing. She seemed to be moving furniture. His eyebrows knitted together until suddenly he saw the top of her head starting to appear in the small space of the windows. She seemed to be climbing on top of something. He raised one eyebrow wile a dangerously sexy smile dangled from his lips.

Elena's eyes met his and immediately a flash of surprise flickered over her face. Her eyes opened and for just a second she allowed them to trail over the half-naked man in the cell. He could hear her heartbeat double in speed and felt the temperature of her body rise immediately, creating a soft red glow on her cheeks.

"Elena" Damon made sure his voice was a dark purr laced with a husky sent of want. His mouth tuned into a victorious smirk as he knew he had rendered her speechless.

At the sound of his voice Elena seemed to snap out of her trance and he could see the instant rebuild of the protective walls behind her eyes. A mask fell over her face and she sweetly smiled at him.

"Damon" She purred in a hushed whisper back. In the silence of the room it sounded dark and needy. Surprising Damon as the sound managed to penetrate his skin and made parts of his anatomy awake with a jolt.

_'That was unexpected…' _

Not one to step down from a challenge he maintained his cocky attitude and looked her straight in the eyes.

"This is interesting" Damon whispered as he kept his eyes trained on hers. "I never knew you wanted to play _this_ game with me Elena, if I did I would have done something about it some time ago" His smirk stayed firmly in place as he stretched himself just a little bit to give Elena a better look at the fully naked upper body of the cadged vampire.

"I'm not interested in what you think" Elena smiled sweetly. "This is _my_ game" she lifted her eyebrow and challenged him back holding her ground.

"You're game?" He signed only slightly annoyed at the answer. With great grace he lifted himself up from the bed and slowly strolled his way towards the door. His jeans riding dangerously low on his waist allowing the trail of hair to peek out. His eyes focused on her face making sure they were heavy with desire. "What's the occasion? Getting bored of Stefan already?" He could hear the fast thumping of her heart, straining itself heavily against her ribcage. He could hear the faint sound of goose bumps rise at the back of her neck. Her breath hitched ever so slightly but her face maintained still, her eyes focused, the smile unyielding on her face.

_'Damn this woman… did she have any idea how much she was turning him on…'_

_'Unacceptable!'_

She merely looked at him as he reached the small window and grabbed a hold of it. He could now see she was perched up on top of a table holding a chear against the opposite side of the wall. He pretended not to be checking out her long bare legs and she pretended not to be affected by his glaze at all.

_'Just out of his damn reach." _

"So Elena" He smirked. "What game are we playing?"

She looked at him for a moment, crooking her neck to the side and knitting her eyebrows together. "You hurt my feelings Damon, now I'm going to hurt yours."

A dangerous chuckle flowed from his troth. "Wrong game honey, I have no feelings." His blue eyes seemed to gleam in the darkened room. Something inside of him started to build up, a slight feeling of panic he immediately crushed back down. She still smiled sweetly at him as she pulled up a bag she had laying at her side, grabbing out 2 small bottles before depositing the bag with a thud on the floor next to her.

A momentary flash of panic crossed over the vampire's face before he easily slid his game face back on. "Don't tell me you resort to magic too now?" he rolled his eyes at her.

She ignored the comment completely. "You're angry" She simply stated.

"Oh baby I'm way past angry" Damon snarled as the black veins threatened to crawl under his eyes.

She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes "See... feelings."

His eyes widened considerably as his rage started to throb heavily inside of him. He was angry and incredibly turned on by this little human that belonged to his fucking brother. His face vamped out immediately as a deep low growl left his mouth. " I _don't_ have feelings."

Elena point blank ignored him and opened the first small bottle. Instantly the smell of vampire blood invaded Damon's senses and his eyes widened in surprise, hunger taking a moment of priority over anger.

He looked at her with eyes wide as he saw her lift the bottle to her lips and pour the thick liquid in her mouth. Looking deep in to his eyes she swallowed and her tong slowly darted out to catch the little drop she spilled on her lips.

Something in Damon's eyes snapped, his body going ridged. His breath turned deep and slow, his mouth slightly parted, his glaze frozen hotly on her lips. He forced his eyes to meet hers and when they did his where the brightest ocean blue penetrating a sea of chocolate. He thought he saw a ray of desire before she cast her eyes down to the next bottle.

"What are you doing?" His voice hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"I'm making sure you won't kill me" She opened the next bottle and immediately the smell of vervain drizzled into the air. The vampire involuntarily stepped back. Before he could speak he saw her tip the vervain in her mouth drinking the small bottle empty.

"If you kill me now, I will come back and haunt you forever" she simply stated. "And if you bite me, you will be in pain before you can really hurt me" She smiled and Damon could see the victorious lights dance in her eyes.

She stepped down from the metaphoric throne she build and made her way to the cell. Opening the door she stepped inside, leaving the door on a crack.

_'He could have left right then… he really should have… but he didn't'_

_'He was stupid'_

He turned towards her, he could still hear the rapid beating of her heart, he could smell the fear mixed with desire radiating of her body. He knew that fear and excitement inside of her all rolled in one, but her face showed nothing. Deceiving absolutely nothing.

_'He didn't think he could be more turned on…'_

_'Wrong..'_

_'He could..'_

His eyes where fixed on her, his body a solid statue. Unsure what her next move would be he started to walk in a slow circle around her. Creeping dangerously close so he could feel the heat radiate from her frame.

"So" he whispered in the hollow of her neck. "What _is_ your plan?"

"I'm going to make you feel" She whispered, her voice cracking. Gently she turned towards him taking a big breath of air. Damon's eyes slipped down to the curves of her breasts as they rose up. He heard her breath hitch but before he realized her hand was placed softly on his chest.

_'If he actually needed to breath, he would have stopped about now'_

At her touch Damon's body set alight like a bright full moon. His eyes flickered over her face with a conflict between surprise, desire, panic and confusion. She turned into him and before he could react she pressed her lips hard against his. Her arm curled around his neck as she pulled herself flush against his body.

He stood utterly speechless for a second before his reflexes kicked in and blurred them both against the wall. Pressing himself hard against her he kissed her back hungrily. A soft moan escaped her lips and at that moment realization of what he was doing crashed around him.

He catapulted himself backwards and looked at her stunned for a mere second before blurring out of the basement straight into his room.

* * *

As he tumbled into his room he headed straight for the bathroom. Forcefully ripping his clothes off, he turned on the shower and stepped under the ice cold beam.

"What the fuck!" he bit out harshly and leaned angrily against the cold wall. His body wracked with need and anger. He tried to calm himself down but the look Elena had granted him just before she smashed her lips to his haunted him every time he closed his eyes.

Hitting the wall the tiles cracked and blood trickled down his arm before the wound healed up. Getting no relieve from the cold water he stepped out and before he had time grab a towel he heard it.

_'Footsteps walking slowly up the stairs' _

Again he froze as he heard the soft thuds walk passed his door. The footsteps only slightly hesitated when reaching it before stepping ahead. Half a minute later Damon still stood naked, water dripping off him as he heard another shower turn on.

_'She was in the guestroom shower...'_

_'Probably naked…'_

Before he even realized himself he blurred into the guestroom shower and in an instant he had her pinned against the wall. Her face had not time to show the surprise as he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. Hungrily and eagerly he entered her violently and her eyes opened wide. A gasp threatening to escape her mouth was silenced as he kissed her fiercely, trusting into her over and over against the wall. Her arms clasped around his neck and she pulled him in closer, her breath fast and her body temperature sizing hotly under his. She met his desperate movements in a furious attempt to follow his lead. His expert hand slid in-between her legs and made her eyes roll to the back on her head.

She gasped and looked Damon straight in the eyes. At that moment black veins scrawled down and his fangs descended showing him in his full vampire glory. She gasped at the sight and came quickly and violently around him. Before she could stop herself she launched for his neck and her blunt human teeth dove into his skin. The small remains of vervain in her mouth made it possible to draw a small amount of blood.

The moment her lips hit his neck and the teeth sink into his skin Damon's eyes rolled back and a deep husky growl left his mouth. He came deep inside her still thrusting violently as sparks enlighten at the back of his head.

"Elena" he had whimpered as their breaths slowed down and the vampire's legs gave away as he slid down to the floor, the human still trembling and straddling him.

They just sat like that under the pouring water of the shower what felt like an eternity. Damon's head rested against the crook of her neck and a whirlwind of things passed through his body. He did not recognize most of it. It wasn't until suddenly Elena moved and unwrapped herself from him climbing out of the shower he was instantly hit with the cold feeling of the lost touch. It wasn't until then that he realized that the 'things' inside of him where feelings. He was feeling.

_'She made him feel….'_

He stared at her amazed while she walked unsteady towards the closet. Taking a towel she wrapped it around her body and turned to him.

He had never seen a sight more beautiful then the girl standing before him that moment, her hair plastered against her face and shoulders. The faint outlines of blood in the corners of her mouth.

_'His blood'_

She smiled at him and crocked her neck.

"Now I can hurt you, the way you can hurt me" and without more turned around and walked out.

As he stared at the closed door he realized how right she was.

_'He could hurt her feelings… '_

_"And she could hurt his…"_

_"FUCK!" _

* * *

**Do take the time to tell me what you think of it! Thank you for reading! **

**Barbara **

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I would like to thank all of you who read My game! And even BIGGER thanks to those people who reviewed & marked as favorite! I appreciate it so much that you take the time to let me know your thoughts! I'm overwhelmed with the response I have gotten for this story and it made me consider the many requests I have received to make this more than just a one-shot. With the support of your kind words I have made this into a 3 Chapter story. Maybe this way I can (in the future) use my game as a setup for a story with room for much more than just Elena's revenge and Damon's resurrected feelings ;)

Okay this chapter has a different feel to it, after all Damon has "feelings" now. That don't mean he's all fluffy in my world now though. It just makes him confused and a little shaken :p

Thank you again and a Happy New Year to you all!

Notes:

1) The song featured in this chapter is The Fray with "You found me" Go and check it out on You tube: watch?v=jFg_8u87zT0 **(I recommend you listen to it before you read this chapter)**

2) The last sentence said by Damon is a part of one of _my own_ poems.

3) I still don't have a Beta reader; if anybody is interested or knows somebody don't hesitate to pm me!

_The characters are on loan from the CW, the rest is all mine ;). No money was made with this so ;) That said; let's see what Elena has gotten up her sleeve now. Be aware of sexual contents and hard language. This update is rated __**M.**_

* * *

My Game

Chapter 2.

Today had been the first day in a whole fucking week, where he hadn't thought _much_ about the look in Elena's eyes before she kissed him. He hadn't thought about the way her lips crushed against his. His body hadn't heated up while he thought about the way he violently entered her. But above all he _definitely _hadn't thought about how she shuddered and whimpered his name in pure lust beneath him, as her orgasm made her crumble all around _his_ dick.

It had been a good day…

Until he walked into his bedroom…

Now he found himself staring at a very expensive bottle of bourbon propped up against the big soft pillows on his bed. Attached at the neck was a small piece of paper adorned with a neatly handwritten E.

He rolled his eyes and signed in frustration as he slowly made his way to his bed. Reaching out for the bottle his eyebrows knitted together. He held the piece of paper between his index and thumb and he realized there was something written on the back.

'_Think of me while you enjoy this. X'_

His mind reeled as anger sprang alive in the center of his core, his hand immediately clenched around the neck of the bottle. For just a second he considered throwing the offensive bottle in a billion pieces against the wall. Breathing in harshly as the memories of that night flooded his brain. His fangs rapidly descended and black veins swirled around his eyes as he paced around his bedroom in rage.

'_The little fucking bitch'_

A low primal growl left his mouth. Was it that much to ask to leave him the hell alone? Over the last week he had to endure looking at _her_ run _her_ hands all over his pathetic brother. He had to witness them fight side by side against all the 'great evil of mystic fall's' only to afterwards fall in each other's arms.

'_And not a single glance could she master his way'_

What the hell had gone thought her mind that night a week ago was a complete and utter fucking mystery to him! The more he thought about it the angrier he would get. She used him shamelessly, not to say that had been the worst about it, but what angered him to the point of insanity was that he had _liked_ it. He had liked having her in his arms, her teasing him, being inside of her. By now she had entered all of his dreams; they had completely been taken over with images of her naked body sliding against his and the sounds of her hot panting breath against his ear…

Only to find himself waking up completely bathed in sweat and sheets tangled around his legs.

Alone.

'_I'm going to make you feel Damon'_

"Bitch" He signed frustrated and cast his eyes down to the bottle. Too many ups and downs had occupied his brain this week and _this_ happened to be his favorite bourbon. Maybe spending a night in a hazy alcohol induced blur was just what he needed to shut out the world and everything that came with it.

'_Even if the bottle in question came from the devil herself'_ He thought as he quickly freed himself from the boundaries of his clothes and slipped into one of his comfortable black silk pants. He grabbed a tumbler off his desk and poured himself a healthy dose. Placing the bottle on the surface before him, he made his way towards the bed. Sitting on the edge he lifted the tumbler and swirled the amber liquid around in the glass. Letting his eyes fall close he groaned in frustration hoisting the glass to his lips to let the heat of the beverage slide soothingly down his throat, in the hopes to wash away the memories.

Instantly he met with darkness as he tumbled backwards on his bed.

* * *

Trying to wake up from the deep slumber he seemed to find himself in, he groaned as a fast thumping sound of a heartbeat rang in his ears. He frowned as the heartbeat seemed to move around in his room. A hoarse growl left his mouth, he felt disoriented and drugged. Groaning again, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he unnecessarily breathed in a big gulp of air trying to wake himself up.

In a flash his eyes flew open and his face vamped out at the smell of blood flooding the room. He made a move to sit up but it was of no use. His eyes yanked to his right hand and his heart sank as his sight zoomed in on the metal clasp surrounding his wrist. Realization hit hard as it drowned on him that he was chained to his own bed, his arms and legs had each been strapped to a bedpost.

"What the fuck" He hissed pulling with all his vampire strength on the iron cables restraining him. Panic drowned on him as he found himself in a very vulnerable situation. He kept on tossing around violently trying to break free forcing his wrist to the point of snapping. Until suddenly remembering the heartbeat he heard while coming around. He immediately started scanning the dark room, his senses attuned to find the owner of it. His scrutinizing gaze fell on a small movement behind the curtain.

"What the hell do you want?" He roared, his voice carrying a dark and dangerous timber.

"Show yourself!" His eyes wide open and fixed on the curtains. Anger started to coil at the pit of his stomach and bubbled to the surface quickly. His eyes blood-red and snarling as his fangs glistened in the little moonlight entering the room.

"No" A smooth whisper drifted from behind the curtains.

His head started spinning, _this_ could not be happening.

'_How the fuck is this happening?'_

"Elena" He breathed and fixed a murderous glare at the girl who appeared slowly from behind the curtains. But as soon as she was in full sight his mouth dropped and his eyes widened for fraction of a second. The moonlight coated a soft metallic glow over her glorious naked body, her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, a trickle of blood running down her neck spilling on her breast.

His game-face locked into place immediately. A thick fog of tension filled up the room and he heard the rhythm of her heart pick up tempo rapidly. A sexy smirk quickly came to dangle from his lips to hide the panic that was itching to surface.

"Damon" she breathed seductively as she slowly stepped just a bit closer to him. Her eyes shamelessly roaming over his naked torso, a devilish smile playing on her lips.

"What do you want from me" he tried to fix his glare on her but it kept lowering to the trickle of blood that had now reached her nipple. He groaned as he felt his whole body soaring in response, his fangs aching to tear into her flesh.

"Shh don't talk" she whispered turning around to a radio propped up on his desk, giving him a full view of her perfectly curved ass. His eyes gleamed, his body awakening.

"Do not fucking tell me to be silent! You have me chained to my bed! What type of fucked up game is this Elena" his low voice echoed within the room before unexpectedly being cut off as the sound of a soft piano tune filled his ears.

_I found God, On the corner of First and Amistad_

_Where the west, Was all but won_

_All alone, Smoking his last cigarette_

_I said, "Where you been?" _

_He said "Ask anything"._

He looked with wide eyes at Elena as she turned around to face him, the soft moonlight bouncing off her body revealing her flushed skin. His eyes skimmed all over her until fixing in on the knife she held loosely in her right hand.

"Elena" He growled with eyes wide open as he started to pull at the boundary's holding him down again, trying desperately to regain some ground over the situation. "Elena this is not fucking funny" He snarled as she moved closer to the bed. His face vamped out again and he barred his teeth while hissing at her.

This was something he was not ready for. How was he to trust her after last week? His eyes flickered between panic and lust as his gaze stayed locked on her every movement while she slowly hovered closer to him. The knife glistening in the light while the words of the song drifted over them.

_Where were you, When everything was falling apart?_

_All my days, Were spent by the telephone_

_That never rang_

_And all I needed was a call, That never came_

_To the corner of First and Amistad_

"Stay still" Elena's voice was unwavering and her face was a mask of control but Damon knew better. Her heart was pounding so heart against her ribs he was sure they would bruise. He gritted his teeth and placed a murderous glare on her as she crawled on the end of his bed but he remained absolutely still.

As her hand made contact with his lower leg, a surge of heat immigrated through his entire body pumping it full of life. His breath turned deep and shallow as she lazily traced her finger over his lower calf. A smirk adorned her face as she watched him get hard under her touch. She lifted the knife and slid it between the fabric of his pants and his leg. Locking her heated glaze with his she yanked the knife upwards, the tearing of the fabric echoed in Damon's ears.

He watched her, his body rigid. All senses fighting for control but none of them ruled. Fleeting feelings of anger, lust, panic and want all ran a marathon inside him and he had no control over any it. He groaned as he looked down at this annoyingly beautiful human as she ripped the side of his pants open before repeating the action on the other side. He watched her as she crawled slowly and seductively over to straddle his upper legs before she slid the knife under the elastic band that held his pants captive around this body. With one swift movement he felt her slice through the band and before he could blink he lay before her exposed. Her body hovering over him as she straddled his hips, knife hosted over his chest.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

He stayed utterly still as she requested. His eyes trained on hers with a mixture of panic and desire while she slowly lowered the blade to his chest. The knife made contact with his skin and she pushed her hips down hard against his, trapping his length between her own naked folds. He groaned as she drew slow circles on his hips and made him hiss as pain expanded from his chest. He looked down as he felt the blade cut thought his skin and he gasped as she kept circling on his hips bathing him in her warmth. He watched in fascination as she bends over him to have her lips make contact with the wound, the knife falling to the floor with a clattering sound. He shivered violently and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt Elena suck hard on the wound effectively drinking his blood.

He heard a deep groan thundering in her chest and felt her body temperature rising as a response to the blood. He felt his essence flow into her as his soul made contact with hers. He knew this was dangerous, she could look right through him if he let her, seeing him, feeling all of him. And he did. He let her have all of him.

He gave in to the feeling that his heart was directing him at, as he felt her naked body turn around so her back pressed against his chest, her ass grinding hard over his hips. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let his teeth scrap along her velvet neck, his breath hitched as he heard a deep lustful moan leave her parted lips. He words reaching his ears tucking at strings in his heart he no longer thought existed.

_In the end_

_Everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her_

_The only one who's ever known_

_Who I am_

_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_

_No way to know_

_How long she will be next to me_

Suddenly the overwhelming urge to hold, cradle her flooded over him and he started to tuck on his restrains desperately. His fangs gritted as pain soared thought him but he did not care. All he wanted that instant was the ability to hold her close to him, dig his hands into her luscious hair and fuck her senseless while diving his fangs deep inside her. His eyes turned dark as he was unable to move much and anger threatened to take over.

"Elena please" He begged, his voice cracking and filled with desperation as he roughly scraped his fangs along her neck, causing a little blood to spill. His tong sneaked out and he licked the trail of blood making them both shudder.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

"No not yet" She breathed into his ear while she lifted her arms and trailed the insides of his with the tips of her fingers. His fists clenched as wave after wave bathed them both is delicate ecstasy. He heard her breath deepen and tried fruitlessly to gain some freedom, wanting to touch her, caress her. An intense need washed over him making the panic in his chest surge forwards.

'_He needed her'_

He heard her whimper as she began to move once again. Painfully slow she turned to face him once again. Her breasts pressed flush against his bare chest, the tout nipples teasing. Slowly she slithered down his body leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses along the way. As she reached his length without any warning she toke him fully into warmth of her mouth.

"Elena…" he hissed hard while pushing his hips up to meet the warmth of her mouth. His body rigid, his fangs out and fists painfully clanged together drawing blood under his nails.

_Early morning_

_The city breaks_

_I've been callin'_

_For years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_Ya never send me no letters_

_You got some kinda nerve_

_Taking all I want_

He cried out in pleasure as she assaulted him ruefully. Taking him all in and sucking hard she dug her teeth into the soft tip before letting him go. Their eyes locked and he felt her move closer to him once more. She straddled him, tilting her hips so she was able to position him at her entrance. She held him there before lowering her mouth to his ear and whispering the last words of the song while taking him in painfully slow;

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lyin' on the floor_

_Surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me, to find me_

His eyes where wide, his body no longer under his own control. His mind so blank he did not even hear the soft click or the cold object placed in his hand. His insides burned with so many emotions he paralyzed.

It wasn't until suddenly he found himself wrapped in an icy blanket of cold air, that his eyes jolted open en focused on his surroundings. Elena, who was now next to the bed, was walking towards the door, his chest constricted at the sight and he again tried to move. The moment he realized he could move his right hand and the key was laying in he palm of his hand, it took him a second before he was free and blur across the room so she had no chance to leave. Pining her with her chest and face against the door he pulled his whole body flush against hers. Roughly he pulled her hips back against his as he kept her chest plastered against the wall with his own.

"No vervain" He simply whispered hoarsely into her ear before he pushed himself more forcefully against her. Her lips parted but before she could produce a sound his fangs dove deeply into her neck. He stayed still for a moment as her blood rushed through him heightening all senses. He felt her body heat up against him in response and groaned deeply. His head whipped back in ecstasy.

"You want it don't you?" He held her flush against him, not able to move. He felt her heart racing and her attempts to grind against him.

"Tell me you want to know!" He ordered harshly in her ear.

"I want it Damon, I want to know" She panted breathlessly and in a flash his left wrist was open and pressed against her mouth. He felt her teeth ding into the skin around the wound before sucking hard. He hissed and parted her legs with his knees before he simultaneously drove his fangs into her and with a swift moment filled her completely.

As their connection was made complete, they both found themselves falling into a dust of sensuality. She moaned and tried to push her ass against him harder. His hips finally gave into their pleasure and started pounding rapidly into her. Her hips angled meeting every trust as she clawed at the wooden door she was pressed against.

He gripped her so tightly he felt the bones protested against his hands, but neither cared. The feel of her engulfed him and desire clawed them together. He got lost in the images of Elena growing up, her smell, her desires, her memories it all rolled into a pure feeling of coming home as he moved faster and faster inside of her.

Concept of time was lost as they riddled in mind-blowing pleasure until he noticed her body starting to tens and the muscles clenched around his length announcing she was close. Moving up the tempo he let his free hand roam between her legs. He heard the hard panting against his wrists and his own release rushed to the surface. As he felt her orgasm crash around him her blood turned to pure liquid gold filling every fiber of his body and soul with an essence so purely love he could barely stand it. The intensity of the moment drove him over the edge and he knew that at that moment she would feel it too.

'_He was her home'_

Gently he retracted his fangs and licked sweetly over the two small punctured holes, he already saw them healing because of his blood. Looking down he also saw the dark bruises on her hips and chest turn lighter before fading into nothing. He held her glistening body close as they both panted heavy breaths letting everything wash over them

"You're breaking me" he whispered after a while against the crook of her neck before swooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to his bed.

He pulled her closer so they were face to face, legs intertwined. Their eyes locked for a long time as they lay in the center of his bed like it was the most normal place for them to be. No words were said, because all was already out there. She had seen his love for her even before he knew it himself; he had seen why she needed him, why she _loved_ him. She had seen his past; felt every emotion and nothing had changed her feelings. He had let her see the real him.

And he felt terrified.

"What about Stefan?" the words had left his mouth before he wanted them too and he immediately closed his eyes when he saw her fly from his bed like it was on fire. Snatching a sheet from the bed she hastily wrapped it around her trembling body trying to cover up. Stumbling her mouth tried to speak.

"He is my light Damon" She whispered her eyes focused on the floor unwilling to meet his glaze.

"Then what am I?" Damon pierced her with his unwavering glare. He was confused, that is not what he had seen. His eyes switching between anger, confusion and something he was not yet willing to face.

Elena looked up at his words, her breath hitched in her throat as his gaze bore right through her. His blue orbs burning brighter than she had ever seen them.

"You are my darkness" she whispered but regretted it immediately as she saw his eyes turn from the brightest blue to a terrorizing black. Tears sprang to her own eyes as she stumbled back trying to escape the horror unfolding before her. She grabbed the blanket in a vice grip around her body while desperately trying to escape his room, escape his stare. Not wanting to witness his downfall.

"If love is the uttermost light, why will darkness still manage to seep thought the cracks?" He breathed hard before he saw her stumble out of his bedroom into the silent dark halls of the boarding house, tears spilling on her flushed cheeks.

He no longer had the energy to listen what she was doing because the switch was lurking dangerously close inside his chest.

"_Just turn it all off…" _It echoed in his brain.

'_It would be so easy…..'_

* * *

_Reviews are love! Please take the time. X _

**Thank you!**

**Barbara **


End file.
